


Achievement Unlocked: Dentist and Doctor

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Just mentions of them being medical professionals, Multi, No medical kink here, PWP, References to the other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Itaru had a hot doctor. Itaru had a hot dentist. What did he decide to do? The answer may shock you.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage/Furuichi Sakyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Achievement Unlocked: Dentist and Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fics of [Shu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129561) and [Shin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230793) No... Don't ask me what I was thinking cause I wasn't...

Itaru had no idea how he ended up here. Okay, he did have an idea, but he never expected it to actually happen.

“Chigasaki. Explain yourself. What is your relationship with him?” 

Fuck. Itaru turned to face one very unamused Chikage Utsuki, who just so happened to be Itaru’s very attractive dentist that he totally didn’t make out with. 

“Uh… it’s complicated.”

“How complicated can it be?” 

Oh. Yeah. Itaru’s general doctor was there too.

Itaru turned nervous to one equally unamused Sakyo Furuichi, who totally didn’t finger Itaru in his office. Itaru could sense a bad end coming.

“Well… things just happen. Y’know…”

Chikage cocked an eyebrow. “How does letting your general practitioner finger you to ‘check if you have prostate cancer’ just happen?”

“Did he tell you the part where he begged for me to use two fingers instead of one?” Sakyo unhelpfully chided in, smugly smiling at Chikage. Chikage glared at him before turning his glare to Itaru. Itaru wanted to run away and never look back.

“No, he conveniently left that part out.” 

“...It just slipped my mind.” 

“You know what? I’m not even going to question it.” Chikage sighed.

“Well, I am. How did you even think that gum massages were normal things for your dentist to do?” Sakyo asked, crossing his arms.

In hindsight, Itaru knew that it wasn’t normal at all. However…

“I don’t even think I cared about whether it was normal or not, I just wanted my hot dentist’s fingers in my mouth.” Itaru didn’t notice, but Chikage shot Sakyo a smug look.

Sakyo sighed. “Chigasaki, I’m worried about your medical bills. Did your insurance even agree to pay for all of this? Did they even agree to pay for a part of it?”

“That is private information that only I can know.” What Itaru really meant by this was that his bills were exorbitantly high, but sadly his horny side didn’t care.

“Chigasaki, if you wanted to make out or hell, have sex, with someone that much, you could’ve hired a highly rated sex worker numerous times with the amount of money that you spent this year on medical appointment.” Sakyo pointed out as Chikage nodded in agreement.

“Okay, but…” Itaru couldn’t continue his sentence because he had no logical answer to that statement.

“I was horny. I had a hot dentist. I had a hot doctor. I thought I would try and see if I could make those seemingly ridiculous porn plots come to life.”

“It worked.” Chikage responded wryly.

“It did work.” Sakyo confirmed.

“Listen, I didn’t expect it to work. When I moaned, I thought that Chikage-san would throw me out of the office and ban me for life. I didn’t expect to make out with him there and then. I didn’t expect him to fuck my brains out later. I didn’t expect to become friends...patient...whatever it is that we are with benefits.”

“I didn’t expect it either, yet here we are.” Chikage replied, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t expect that Chigasaki would actually agree to the ‘prostate check up’, but I’m glad he did. He was cute when he moaned for me to go faster.” Once again, Chikage glared at Sakyo. 

“Well, I’m sure that Chigasaki much preferred our check ups.” Chikage said, a thin smile on his face.

“I don’t know. That’s not what it seemed like during our check ups.” Sakyo retorted with an equally thin smile.

“Guys, it’s okay. I enjoyed both of your check ups equally.” Itaru didn’t know it, but this was a  _ Top 10 things said before disaster  _ moment.

“Oh really? We can’t have that now, can we?” Chikage said as he walked towards Itaru. Itaru suddenly felt the bad end flag getting raised even higher. 

Fuck.

Suddenly, Chikage was right in front of Itaru. Oh fuck.

Itaru opened his mouth to say something but Chikage leaned down, pausing right before his lips touched Itaru’s.

“Open your mouth wider Chigasaki.” Itaru shuddered at the lowness of Chikage’s voice.

However Itaru obliged and opened his mouth wider. Chikage’s fingers snaked in and Itaru felt the urge to suck on them. 

“Uh, uh, uh. You don’t deserve to suck yet.” Chikage cooed, his fingers poking and prodding inside Itaru’s mouth. Chikage looked over Itaru, locking eyes with Sakyo. “Are you going to do something or is it an easy win for me?”

“Tch. As if I would lose to you.” Sakyo got up and got behind Itaru. Oh no.  _ Oh no. _

Itaru felt steady hands undoing his belt as his pants slowly slid down his legs. Oh.

Itaru felt the steady hands slide down his boxers.  _ Oh. _ Itaru couldn’t help but shiver at the sudden coldness of the air. However, that stopped real quick thanks to the warmth that seared throughout his body from just how horny he was.

Chikage continued to prod and knead. However, when he noticed that Sakyo took off Itaru’s pants, he stopped. 

“Half hard already? We didn’t even touch you that much yet.” Chikage removed one of his fingers to tilt Itaru’s face up. 

“I-” Itaru tried to say before Chikage shook his head.

“Chigasaki, your mouth’s looking a bit full there. Don’t you know it’s rude to speak with your mouth full?” Itaru couldn’t do anything but nod. 

“Good.” Chikage bent down to kiss Itaru around the edge of his lips before sticking the other finger back Itaru’s mouth. “Keep your eyes on me. Okay? I want to see your pretty face get wrecked.” 

Itaru nodded again. He didn’t know what gacha god he had to sacrifice in order to trigger this event, but he’d gladly do it again.

Chikage somehow started kneading more forcefully, causing Itaru to moan. Chikage could only grin smugly at Sakyo.

Sakyo scowled as he traced the entrance of Itaru’s anus. Gently, he stuck a finger in. Itaru swears that this was better than any hentai that he has watched.

Sakyo palpitated gently at first before getting more and more aggressive. Itaru’s moans started getting louder and louder. Sakyo couldn’t see Chikage, but he knew that the dentist could definitely feel the self satisfied smirk on his face.

Itaru could feel the precum forming on his cock as the skillful fingers in his mouth and anus caused everything to go slightly blurry. Something wet rolled on his cheek. Ah. 

Through his tears, Itaru noticed that Chikage was smiling gently at him. Chikage removed his fingers as Itaru let out a whine at the sudden emptiness that he felt. Chikage gently wiped away the saliva that was around Itaru’s mouth. However, Sakyo decided that it was time to use two fingers instead of one, so the emptiness Itaru felt disappeared real quick alongside the nice moment between him and Chikage.

“Oi Chigasaki, I’m sure that his fingers aren’t better than mine. So, just say whose fingers are better to end this debate once and for all.” Sakyo said, his fingers unrelenting.

Before Itaru could moan something out, Chikage leaned down to capture Itaru’s lips.

“That’s... not fair... is it?... You have...a more... sensitive place... to work with.” Chikage said in between kisses. Itaru’s moans melted into Chikage’s mouth as Chikage hungrily lapped up as much of Itaru as possible.

Itaru felt his legs buckling as he felt Chikage’s tongue slip into his mouth. Itaru still didn’t have time to process everything but he knew two things for sure: His hot doctor was fingering him and his hot dentist was currently tongue kissing him. Life was great. Oh yeah, Itaru forgot to mention that he was so turned on that it hurts, but that’s fine. He was pretty sure that he’s gonna end up cumming untouched AND he didn’t want to say something because that meant that he had to stop kissing Chikage. He didn’t want to stop kissing Chikage. 

Chikage wrapped an around Itaru’s waist to steady him. Sakyo scowled again but silently thanked Chikage for making his job easier. Chikage absolutely wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Itaru, but sadly Sakyo was there.

“And you’re the one kissing the life out of him. I would say kissing is more intimate than anal probing.” Sakyo snapped back. Sakyo would’ve also been more than happy to have another part of him do the check up, but sadly Chikage was there.

Suddenly, Sakyo and Chikage had the same thought.

Sakyo’s free hand crept up Itaru’s thigh as Itaru shivered at Sakyo actually touching him somewhere else. At the same time, the hand that Chikage wasn’t using to hold Itaru crept down.

Itaru nearly came right there and then when he felt someone touch his straining cock. However, his eyes widened when he felt a second hand there. Sakyo and Chikage froze when their hands accidentally touched one another’s. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sakyo hissed as one hand pumped in out of Itaru’s ass while the other went up and down Itaru’s cock. 

“The same thing you are. I’m jacking him off.” Chikage responded calmly as one hand steadily held Itaru while the other one was thumbing and rubbing all around Itaru’s cock. 

Sakyo opened his mouth to complain but the moans and tremors that came from Itaru quickly shut him up. Sakyo swears that he’s going to have the best jack off session just from the memory of Itaru like this. 

Meanwhile, Chikage got the frontrow view of Itaru’s reactions. Tears were streaking down Itaru’s face. His lips were swollen from the kisses, but such lewd sounds were escaping from them that made Chikage want to swallow it all up in a weak attempt to keep it to himself. Chikage knew that the moment that he came home, he would be  _ very occupied _ with this scene. He was going to be very occupied with this scene for a long time. 

“I...I…” Itaru managed to get out before Chikage captured his lips again. Itaru felt his whole body shaking as the hands on his cock went faster and faster. 

Not long after, Itaru let out a wordless cry as everything went super blurry for a bit. When his sight slightly came back, the whole room was spinning, He was glad that Chikage’s arm was there to hold him up. He slumped into Chikage’s arm as he distantly heard “You did very good Chigasaki” and “Good job Chigasaki” coming from near him. He feels so tired as he buried his face into Chikage’s chest, his eyes quickly fluttering shut. 

Holy shit, this was like the plot of some porno or hentai scene and Itaru actually reenacted it. 

Achievement Unlocked: Starred in some type of Hentai plot. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @gachakitakoreJK if u want...


End file.
